Shaelas Lunehalo
ace: Aasimar Age: 30 Region: The Dalelands (Archendale) Class: Cleric Alignment: Lawful Good Appearance: Standing an imposing six feet tall, Shaelas is a book easily read by its cover. Holy markings adorn the white-and-golden full plate that covers her well-toned form as well as the falchion carried on her back. If that was insufficient to mark her as a champion of good, surely the feathered wings protruding from her shoulders and conviction-bound stare would erase any lingering doubts. Strands of raven-black hair frame her face, which remains beautiful despite its obvious wear and tear. Several faded scars across her neck, arms, and face reveal the life of one who is far more zealous in ending her foe's lives than in protecting her own. An air of authority attends her body language, and while her presence can seem soothing or even kind, there is a fierceness beneath that makes that authority seem anything but undeserved. Personality: For all of her aggressiveness in combat, Shaelas is by nature a gentle, peace-loving individual. She prefers to avoid combat whenever possible, preventing it either by diplomacy or concession; at times, such concessions are to her own detriment. Violence is always her last resort, but when it must be resorted to, she does so with a knowledge that no other option remains. As such, she commits to it with an unbridled fury and righteous vengeance that only a woman with unwavering conviction can boast. It is this unique, almost bi-polar mixture of qualities that lead to her assignment to the Baalspawn. A warrior more swift to judgment would attack them on the first perceived transgression; such an unprovoked attack would be disastrous both for the church's reputation and the potential for good that the Baalspawn possess. A clergy member more prone to mercy would lack the resolve necessary to do what must be done should they fall into corruption. Shaelas is patient, merciful, and loyal; she is also zealous, aggressive, and unbound by earthly affection. While she is often seen as stern and intimidating, she has an interior far softer than many ever realize. She is often on guard around those she does not know, lest advantage be taken of her dropping it. Once her trust is won, however, a much more relatable person appears. Though few know it save those who have traveled with her extensively, Shaelas has a fairly well developed sense of humor. She also possesses a moderate level of skill in gardening, and a taste for honey that borders upon the obsessive. Background: Raised in one of the villages of Archtassel, Shaelas was the result of an unlikely marriage between an Archendale soldier and a druid of the Archenwood. While their lives were largely different, they managed to provide a supportive and nurturing environment for the child; it was her father who taught her to finish a fight swiftly once it began, and her mother who taught her to value all living things. Neither parent is entirely certain of whose side the celestial heritage descended from, and both were surprised when their child was born with the feathered evidence of such ancestry. The church took ready interest in the development of the young girl whose feathery appendages marked a trace of the divine in an otherwise forsaken time. Shaelas' formative years occurred in the midst of the Time of Troubles, and the end thereof marked her first direct encounter with divine magic when she, in the heat of argument, caused an item in her hand to glow like the sun. The sudden manifestation of this "new" type of power could only be described as miraculous, and the recently returned magic of the priesthood did little to dissuade that impression. It took little convincing to win her to the faith of Tyr, and she joined a local order of paladins with the blessing of her family. Her first experience with the hatred of all things evil came during her initial encounter with the undead. The power of the emotion took her by surprise and pushed her into battle with little regard for strategy or her own safety, leading to several of the faded scars marking her face and arms. In the wake of that first and painful lesson, she learned the extent of her blood's zeal and eventually how to temper it with the patience of her mother. In time, her winning combination of compassion and zeal saw her rise through the ranks of her order, culminating in her greatest assignment yet. Motivation for Adventuring: Knowledge of the Bhaalspawn is a source of great concern in light of recent events, and to the church in particular. With the heroes lauded in the eyes of the public for their deeds, it would be unwise to assume them evil or purge them lest they turn to it. Nonetheless, the blood of devils runs in their veins; if they were to fall to corruption or into the wrong hands, the results would be catastrophic. Shaelas' purpose is to ensure that this does not occur. Her primary mission is to encourage the Bhaalspawn through example and exhortation to resist their blood and maintain a course of righteousness. So long as they do so, she will serve loyally as their protector and guardian against those who would exploit their potential. The unspoken corollary is that should the Bhaalspawn themselves turn to darkness, she will end the threat swiftly and without mercy. Category:Aasimars Category:Clerics of Tyr Category:Worshipers of Tyr